Rumpelan Kertas
by Felis Selita
Summary: Elliot bosan dengan pelajaran di sekolahnya. Rumpelan kertas yang dipakainya untuk surat-suratan dengan Reo di kelas pun jadi saksi.  a bit of crack!fic, prepare yourself for gajeness XD


Title: 'Rumpelan Kertas' (jangan keliru rempela ati, karena rumpelan kertas jauh lebih nggak enak dibanding rempela ati)

Genre: Humor, friendship, slight romance *?*

Rating: K+

Summary: Elliot bosan dengan pelajaran di sekolahnya. Rumpelan kertas yang dipakainya untuk surat-suratan dengan Reo di kelas pun jadi saksi. (a bit of crack!fic, Slight Reo/Elli)

Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts and any properties within (c) Jun Mochizuki, 2009.

Warning: nggak ada (terus napa ditulis?)

A/N: Lalalalala saya nggak mau tahu apa yang terjadi pada chapter 60, saya nggak mau tau, saya nggak mau tau, lalalalala *stress* Saya juga nggak tau kata 'rumpelan' itu bener ada ato nggak *payah* Selain itu, saya juga nggak tau Reo itu ikut sekolah dan jadi murid ato cuma nemenin Elliot, tapi ya pokoknya kita berandai-andai saja dia ikut masuk kelas, dan tempat duduknya para servant dibedain dari para masters *sembarangan*. Ngomong-ngomong, adakah yang kepikiran bahwa 'Latowidge' itu mungkin sebenarnya 'Ludwig'?

#####

Sebuah mulut terbuka lebar, berusaha memasukkan udara ke dalam.

Meskipun deskripsi itu rasanya kurang tepat untuk memulai sebuah cerita, sepertinya deskripsi itu sudah cukup memberi gambaran bagaimana suasana tempat itu saat itu. 'Tempat itu' kebetulan adalah salah satu dari banyak ruang kelas di Latowidge Academy, dan 'saat itu' kebetulan adalah saat di mana Elliot Nightray kebetulan berada di dalam ruang kelas itu.

Dan kebetulan ruang itu adalah ruang kelas sejarah. Dan kebetulan sejarah adalah pelajaran yang menurut Elliot kadang bisa sangat mengasyikkan, jika ia sedang dalam _mood _untuk mempelajarinya (yang mana sangat jarang terjadi), dan bisa menjadi sangat membosankan jika ia sedang tidak dalam _mood. _Dan kebetulan, ia sedang sangat jauh dari _mood_ belajar sejarah.

Nah, dari situ kita sudah bisa menebak kan, siapa yang membuka mulut lebar-lebar tadi?

Oh, mulut itu terbuka lagi—kali ini ia menguap sedikit lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Tangan si pemilik mulut pun terangkat mendekati matanya, mengusapnya pelan. Kemudian seolah sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya, si pemilik mulut (kenapa kata gantinya nggak enak banget sih?) pun menyandarkan bahunya di jendela lebar yang ada di samping kiri bangkunya. Matanya perlahan terpejam.

Dari pojok kanan ruangan, seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kacau memperhatikan Elliot yang mulai siap untuk tidur dengan seksama. '_Ah, kasihan. Hampir tiap pelajaran sejarah selalu begini_,' pikirnya. '_Tidak adakah sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya terjaga? Kasihan kalau sampai dimarahi gurunya_._ Dan mungkin aku juga bisa kena marah sih.'_

Laki-laki kacau (?) itu pun memutar otak. Ia memandang ke seluruh penjuru ruang kelas, mencari sesuatu yang kira-kira bisa membuat tuannya itu terbangun. Apa, yaa... Papan tulis (no way) guru (dilempar apaa gitu mungkin seru, tapi sangat riskan), buku tebal (dilemparin ke Elliot gitu mungkin seru, tapi sekali lagi—sangat riskan), tas (no way), lukisan (nggak mungkin), peta (nggak juga), dinding (mau diapain coba?), meja (digebrak-gebrak gitu?), pena (dilempar?), kertas (...oh!)... Sejenak kemudian, wajahnya berubah sumringah.

'_Yatta_,' pikirnya. Ia menyobek selembar kertas yang ada di depannya, lalu menuliskan sesuatu dengan agak tergesa-gesa. Ia meremas kertas itu menjadi rumpelan yang mudah dilempar. Selesai menulis, ia memandang ke seluruh penjuru kelas lagi. Pak guru sedang sibuk membuat _flowchart_ di papan tulis, sedangkan anak-anak lain sedang sibuk mencoba untuk tidak tertidur tanpa ketahuan guru. Yak, tidak ada yang melihat, kesempatan bagus untuk membangunkan Elliot. Tapi tunggu, tunggu, masih ada yang kurang... Sebentar lagi, sedikit lagi...

Tiba-tiba Elliot membuka mulutnya lagi, menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Reo langsung melemparkan rumpelan kertas yang dipegangnya ke arah mulut Elliot.

"Huaaah—uhuk uhuk uhuk!"

'_Sempurna_,' pikir Reo.

Sambil tersenyum simpul, Reo memperhatikan Elliot menarik keluar rumpelan kertas dari mulutnya dengan susah payah dan masih sambil terbatuk-batuk. Anak malang (?) itu menengok ke sekeliling kelas, mencari siapa yang kira-kira sudah melakukannya. Reo tidak ingin ketahuan dulu, jadi ia diam saja.

Elliot pun membuka rumpelan kertas itu. Dengan mata masih setengah tertutup, ia mulai membaca isinya.

_Dalam sunyi, suaramu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kudengar._

Alis Elliot tertaut.

...Kayaknya kalimat tadi terlalu manis untuk menjadi kalimat surat iseng yang dilempar ke dalam mulut, ya.

Berusaha untuk tidak ambil pusing, ia pun melanjutkan membaca.

_Dalam gelap, matamu adalah satu-satunya yang mengerlingkan cahaya._

_Dalam hitam, kaulah putih, membuat seimbang._

_Dalam hujan, kaulah matahari, melahirkan pelangi._

_Dalam keheningan, kaulah simfoni, menjanjikan ketenangan dalam irama dan birama._

_Dalam hatiku... Ah, tidak perlu kukatakan—kau sudah tahu, kan?_

_(Kaulah satu.)_

Mata Elliot membelalak, mengimbangi alisnya yang kini terangkat tinggi.

...Oke, jadi ternyata itu—surat cinta? Tapi astaga, siapa perempuan bodoh yang meremas surat cintanya dan melemparkannya ke mulut laki-laki yang disukainya? Elliot melirik ke bagian bawah surat, dan ternyata—

_Reo_

"Ya ampun!" Elliot hampir saja menjerit betulan, tapi untungnya ia sudah cukup terbangun untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Ia langsung menatap tidak percaya ke arah pelayannya yang ada di sudut belakang kelas. Reo hanya membalas dengan membuat tanda 'peace' dengan tangan kirinya.

'_Astaga, astaga, astaga,_' pikir Elliot. Ia pun langsung menyobek kertas secara sembarangan dari salah satu buku catatannya, menulis balasan dengan tergesa-gesa, dan melemparkannya tepat kena kepala Reo.

Reo membukanya dengan senang.

_Oi, oi, apa-apaan ini? Itu tadi... Darimu... Untukku?_

_Menjijikkan, tahu!_

_-E_

Sejenak Elliot khawatir kalau-kalau tadi Reo serius dan jawabannya mungkin tidak sopan atau menyakitkan atau apalah, tapi wajah Reo malah terlihat semakin senang ketika membaca balasannya. '_Ah, berarti... Yang tadi itu, apa dia mengerjaiku?_' pikir Elliot. Ia pun mengamati reaksi Reo ketika ia membaca balasannya dan menulis lagi. _'...Sepertinya iya.'_

Laki-laki berkacamata itu menghadap ke Elliot. Dengan ceria, ia membuka mulutnya, sambil bergantian menunjuk mulutnya dan Elliot dengan jari telunjuknya. Rasanya Elliot bisa menebak apa yang ia maksud.

'_Buka mulutmu lagi, Elliot... Hahaha.'_

Elliot menunjukkan jari tengahnya.

_Hmm, entahlah. Aku tidak yakin. Sedang ingin menulis saja._

_-R_

Dahi Elliot berkerut. Jawaban macam apa itu?

_Eh?_

_...Kau aneh. Lalu kenapa kau tunjukkan padaku? Dengan cara seperti ini, lagi... Itu terlalu aneh, dan mengagetkan, tahu!_

_-E_

Ya, benar. Meskipun kadang-kadang Reo memang bertingkah aneh, tapi tidak biasanya ia seaneh itu. Sampai membuat surat cinta segala... Apa maksudnya? Apa dia mau minta saran padanya tentang membuat surat cinta untuk perempuan yang disukainya?

...Kok Elliot tidak pernah diberi tahu kalau Reo sedang jatuh cinta?

Kemudian balasan dari Reo datang. Nah, ini dia. Akhirnya Elliot akan tahu penjelasannya! Lho, tapi kenapa kertasnya kecil sekali, ya?

_Karena itu puisi._

_-R_

Rasanya Elliot ingin menonjok Reo saat itu juga.

_Memangnya itu bisa jadi alasan!_

_Lagian, masa yang seperti itu kau bilang puisi..._

_Tadi itu bukannya surat cinta?_

_Kau... Sedang jatuh cinta?_

_-E_

Ketika membukanya, Reo terlihat kaget. Ia bahkan berpikir agak lama. Jangan-jangan, dia benar-benar...?

Elliot memperhatikannya dengan serius. Ia menatap anak berambut kacau itu dengan tajam, hampir tidak berkedip. Melihatnya, Reo yang tadinya kehilangan senyumnya mulai terlihat sumringah lagi. Senyumnya nakal. Uh, enak dilihat, tapi juga tidak enak dilihat, pikir Elliot.

Elliot masih menatap Reo dengan serius sampai-sampai waktu Reo melemparkan balasannya, rumpelan kertas itu mengenai wajah Elliot dengan sukses tanpa ia sempat menghindar.

Salah satu dari mereka menggeram, yang satunya lagi tertawa.

_Bisa._

_Habis kalau bukan puisi apa?_

_Bukan kok, itu puisi. Lagian nggak harus cinta juga kan._

_Tidak._

_-R_

Elliot menepuk dahinya. Ampun, deh. Sepertinya Reo ngotot banget kalau itu bukan surat cinta. Pembicaraan ini seperti nggak punya inti saja. Ia jadi agak bingung harus merespon bagaimana. Sambil masih berpikir, ia merobek secuil kertas lagi dari buku tulisnya. Apa, yaa... Apa yang harus ditulis? Kalau dari awal intinya sudah nggak jelas gini, gimana bisa memberi respon yang benar?

Akhirnya ia hanya mengulang sebagian dari kata-katanya sendiri tadi.

_...Kau aneh, serius._

_Tapi aku jadi agak iri._

_-E_

Ketika membacanya, Reo tertawa lebar. Hampir semua mata di kelas langsung tertuju padanya, termasuk mata Elliot dan guru sejarah di depan kelas. Sejenak guru itu berkacak pinggang dengan muka masam. Elliot mempersiapkan _nyengir_-nya yang akan ditunjukkannya kalau Reo sudah dimarahi nanti, tapi Reo malah berbicara.

"Maaf, Pak. Saya hanya teringat cerita seorang teman..."

Kemudian ia langsung menceritakan panjang lebar tentang 'teman'-nya yang pernah memberi tahunya tentang sebuah penelitian terhadap tradisi Megalitikum di sebuah negara yang dilakukan pada tahun seribu—entahlah, Elliot tidak begitu mendengarkan angkanya—oleh von Koe—Koenig—ah, Eliot juga tidak begitu suka memperhatikan nama-nama susah—dan temannya itu mengira Sarkofagus adalah _bath tub_, mengatakan punden berundak sebagai _dancing stage_, dan selanjutnya, dan selanjutnya—dan memangnya itu sejarah mana—dan dia pikir itu lucu?

Tunggu.

Cerita macam apa itu.

Dan di mana Reo punya teman seperti itu? Tidak di Fiana, karena di sana hanya ada anak-anak yang lebih muda darinya. Tidak mungkin anak-anak itu sudah membaca buku seperti itu. Di Latowidge? Memangnya ada? Sampai hari itu, Reo selalu berada di dekat Elliot, yang artinya Elliot juga akan tahu kalau ada teman yang menceritakan itu pada Reo, tapi ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang teman itu, tuh.

Lagian, memangnya ia tadi menertawakan itu?

Saat Reo melirik ke arah Elliot, ia melihat anak itu menatap seolah tidak percaya. Ia pun tersenyum nakal, seolah berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Elliot berbisik, 'Apa?' dan Reo pun menjawab tanpa suara. Apa itu bacanya—memang... Tidak... Ada?

...Oh.

Jadi memang tidak ada teman seperti itu.

Jadi itu semua tadi alibi karangannya, ya.

Dan kemudian guru sejarah itu pun tertawa, bersama dengan teman-teman sekelas mereka yang lain. Reo pun ikut tertawa. Hanya Elliot yang tidak bisa tertawa karena ia tidak mengerti apa lucunya.

"Kau tidak tertawa?" tanya teman yang duduk di belakangnya. "Aah, kau pasti mendengar ceritanya, tapi tidak mendengarkan pelajarannya kan."

Elliot membuka lebar mulutnya lagi, kali ini karena kaget.

Jadi cerita karangan Reo tadi masih nyambung dengan pelajarannya.

...Jadi ternyata Reo tetap mendengarkan pelajarannya, ya.

_Ya ampun, Elliot. Kau iri karena aku aneh?_

_-R_

Weleh, ternyata ini yang membuat Reo tertawa tadi. Elliot jadi sweatdropped (?). Malas bertele-tele (siapa?), ia pun langsung menulis jawabannya dengan cepat.

Lemparannya kali ini ditangkap Reo tanpa perlu melihat, dan Elliot jadi kaget.

_Bukan lah..._

_Ah, ya sudahlah, tidak jadi deh._

_-E_

Reo tersenyum nakal lagi. Uh, kalau dilihat sekali-dua kali memang masih biasa, cenderung manis malah, tapi kalau sudah begini dia jadi terlihat agak tidak waras. Lagipula, senyum itu biasanya berarti ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu... Yang tidak menyenangkan.

Elliot membuka balasannya dengan malas-malasan.

_Hoo, pasti karena puisiku tadi bagus._

_-R_

Pipi anak bermata biru itu mulai memerah. Saat menulis dan melempar balasan, matanya tidak mau bertemu pandang dengan Reo, bahkan ia tidak menghadap Reo sedikit pun, sampai-sampai kertas yang dilemparnya malah mengenai pelayan lain yang duduk di dekat Reo. Elliot mendengus. Ekspresinya lucu (kalau tidak manis). Reo setuju dan tertawa pelan.

_Apa? Tidak, siapa bilang!_

_-E_

Inginnya sih Reo tertawa lebih keras, cuma kali ini kalau sampai gurunya tahu, pasti ia akan mencurigai Reo... dan Elliot. Jadi, Reo menyembunyikan kepalanya di dalam laci.

Sebentar, rasanya premis dan kesimpulan di atas kurang nyambung, ya.

Entah nyambung entah tidak, yang pasti hal itu membuatnya terlihat seperti orang epilepsi yang sedang kejang-kejang (karena tubuhnya bergetar sewaktu ia tertawa tanpa suara). Elliot jadi bingung entah dia mau kesal entah mau tertawa juga.

_Nah, itu artinya iya._

_Tenang saja, kuberikan untukmu._

_-R_

Elliot menepuk dahinya. Anak ini... Keras kepala sekali. Mirip siapa, sih?

Mirip tuannya, dong.

_Tidak!_

_Siapa yang mau?_

_-E_

Reo tertawa. Yaelah, kayaknya itu anak seneng banget bisa ngerjain tuannya.

_Entah. Kau mungkin._

_-R_

Singkatnya, astaga. Udah singkat, nggak penting, nggak ada ojek, becek (oi, udah nggak jaman tuh joke-nya!). Elliot mulai kesal.

Tapi tentu saja, karena lawan main-(?)-nya itu Reo, dia jadi tidak bisa benar-benar kesal. Mau kesal gimana pun, kalau Reo tidak sedang kesal padanya juga, biasanya dia jadi tidak bisa kesal. Habis biasanya Reo selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa. Padahal seharusnya dia kesal. Nah, bingung nggak? Nggak, ya? Sayang sekali.

Elliot melemparkan balasannya dengan muka suntuk. Melihatnya, ekspresi Reo jadi agak mendatar.

_Reo..._

_-E_

Elliot bisa membayangkan dahi Reo mengerut ketika membaca balasan itu. Dan itu memang benar terjadi, sih. Reo bingung. Balasannya singkat sekali, cuma panggil nama lagi. Kalau begini kan artinya bisa jadi sangat luas, ya? Entah itu dia memanggil dalam kondisi senang (Reo membayangkan Elliot tersenyum hangat—terakhir kali terjadi, mereka sedang membicarakan entah apa, tentang mereka, berdua saja, Reo ingat betul hal itu), marah (Reo membayangkan Elliot _mencak-mencak_, jari _nunjuk-nunjuk_, mulut teriak-teriak), kesal (Reo membayangkan Elliot menggeram dengan alis tertaut), sedih (Reo membayangkan... Tidak, ia tidak bisa membayangkan Elliot mengatakan namanya dengan sedih. Kebalikannya, bisa—pernah terjadi, tapi ia sedang tidak ingin memikirkannya), biasa saja (Reo membayangkan Elliot memanggilnya untuk minta diambilkan minum/makan/baju/buku/lain-lain, sebutkan... *coret salah satu), malu (Reo membayangkan Elliot dengan muka merah dan mengatakan kalimat yang _nyeplas-nyeplos_ tanpa pikir panjang), dan lain-lain.

'_Ya sudahlah, balas singkat juga aja,_' pikirnya.

_Ya?_

_-R_

Elliot menunjukkan muka 'WTF?' _chibi style version _1.0.12_. limited edition_. Hampir saja ia melakukan _encore_ (?) dengan menunjukkan _Elliot Headbang_ _(r) beta version special_, tapi ia tidak mau menarik perhatian guru.

_Tidak jadi, deh. Mau marah tapi sepertinya kau tidak mengerti, jadi ya sudah._

_-E_

Setelah membacanya, aura Reo terasa berbeda. Tadinya seperti ada bunga-bunga dan bling-bling apaa gitu di sekelilingnya, tapi lalu tiba-tiba jadi datar. Mulutnya melengkung membuat kurva naik. Semangatnya hilang. Melihatnya, Elliot jadi pengen oTL (?). Memang kadang-kadang terjadi, sih, saat-saat di mana Reo ingin melucu, tapi Elliot tidak menanggapinya seperti yang Reo inginkan, dan Reo jadi seperti tidak ada semangat. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi kalau memang tidak lucu?

Elliot berpikir bahwa kadang-kadang, Reo mirip anak kecil. Kalau sesuatu yang ia lakukan dengan penuh semangat tidak mendapat respon seperti yang ia inginkan, ia jadi kecewa dan berbalik menjauhi hal yang ia lakukan itu. Elliot tertawa kecil. Heheheh, dasar anak-anak. Oke deh, kuturuti kemauanmu!

Saat Reo akan melempar balasannya, Elliot yang sudah dari tadi memperhatikannya mulai tertawa kecil. Ia menunjuk ke arah Reo, menirukan ekspresi datarnya (tapi jadi tidak mirip), lalu berbisik pelan, 'apaan, tuh?'

Reo terlihat bingung, tapi ekspresinya mulai menunjukkan perubahan. 'Apa?'

'Kamu kenapa?' Elliot tertawa lagi, dan saat itu Reo mulai tersenyum. 'Kayak orang depresi. Hahaha!'

Melihat Elliot menanggapinya dengan antusias, Reo pun jadi ceria. Bunga-bunga dan bling-blingnya muncul lagi (uh, Elliot jadi agak nyesel, tapi yah, ia rasa ini lebih mending daripada suasananya murung terus). Ia cepat-cepat membuka kertas balasannya yang sudah diuwel-uwel dan menuliskan sesuatu yang lain.

Elliot menunggu sambil tersenyum menang. 'Heheheh, dasar anak kecil.'

Ada dua paragraf di kertas balasannya, yang satu lebih panjang tapi dicoret semua, yang satunya lebih pendek tapi bersih. Paragraf pertama sepertinya balasan awalnya, waktu ia masih datar. Elliot bisa melihatnya bingung memilih kata-kata ('Kau ini kenapa jadi'—dicoret—'Ah, terus memangnya'—dicoret—'Apa memang harus semarah itu?'—dicoret—'Kau tidak seru, ya'—dicoret). Sedangkan paragraf keduanya... Kalau yang membaca tidak mengenal Reo dengan baik, pasti ia akan berpikir bahwa Reo benar-benar marah. Padahal, balasannya ini justru menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

_Ya sudah._

_-R_

Elliot tersenyum. Senyum itu tidak bertahan lama, sih, karena ia tidak mau membuat Reo terlalu senang.

Saat Elliot hendak melemparkan rumpelan kertasnya, Reo mengangkat kedua tangannya, seolah mau menghentikan Elliot. Anak berambut cokelat muda itu menurut, lalu Reo berbisik pelan, 'coba lempar, nanti kutangkap pakai mulut.'

'Heh?' jawab Elliot, bingung campur geli. Ada-ada saja. 'Ya sudah. Siap-siap!'

Elliot sengaja melemparkan rumpelan kertasnya tinggi, dengan harapan Reo tidak akan bisa menggapainya. Tapi bukan Reo namanya kalau nggak banyak akal. Reo berdiri, melompat, dan rumpelan itu masuk tepat ke mulutnya. Ia langsung cepat-cepat duduk lagi. Para pelayan lain yang melihatnya berdecak kagum.

'Wow!' Elliot berbisik pelan, kekagetannya tak tersembunyikan. Ia mengumpat dengan nada akrab. 'Sialan kau!'

Reo tertawa nakal.

_..Kau kurang ajar._

_-E_

Reo tertawa lagi, lalu membalasnya dengan cepat. Saat akan melemparnya, ia membisikkan sesuatu lagi.

'Mau coba tangkap pakai mulut juga?'

Elliot membuat wajah malas. 'Nggak!'

Anak berambut kacau itu pun menyeringai nakal. 'Iya ya, tadi kan kau sudah bisa.'

Elliot hampir saja berdiri dari kursinya dan berteriak ke arah Reo, tapi rumpelan kertas yang dilempar Reo sudah terlanjur mengenai wajahnya.

_Terima kasih._

_-R_

Bel berbunyi tepat ketika Elliot mendengus sambil tertawa membaca balasan itu.

#####

End

#####

Yihaa! Akhirnya selesai juga. Walaupun idenya singkat, entah kenapa fanfic ini makan waktu cukup lama, sampe semingguan lebih. Karena nggak fokus aja mungkin ya, hehehe.

Okay guys, how was that? Menurut saya pribadi sih... Tiba-tiba menjelang ending jadi ngga ada intinya XD Dan jadi... Kurang lucu. Sepertinya mood saya terpengaruh salah satu kalimat dalam kurung oTL

Review please?

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
